1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a versatile lunch box for use in connection with carrying meals. The versatile lunch box has particular utility in connection with accommodating large food items or multiple food items at different temperatures in a compact design that can easily fit inside a school bag or small office refrigerator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Versatile lunch boxes are desirable for accommodating large food items or multiple food items at different temperatures in a compact design that can easily fit inside a school bag or small office refrigerator.
The use of lunch boxes is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,302 to Maydwell et al. discloses a lunchbox. However, the lunchbox of the Maydwell '302 patent does not accommodate large food items or multiple food items at different temperatures, and additionally does not provide outside pockets or pouches for additional storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,834 to Woodnorth et al. discloses a lunch holder for holding a food product and a beverage container. However, the lunch holder of the Woodnorth '834 patent does not provide convenient holders for utensils or napkins, does not accommodate large food items or multiple food items at different temperatures, and additionally does not provide the convenience of a handle or outside pockets or pouches for additional storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,329 to Pomroy et al. discloses a lunch holder. However, the hunch holder of the Pomroy '329 patent is not versatile enough to accommodate large food items as well as multiple food items at different temperatures, does not provide convenient holders for utensils or napkins, and additionally does not provide the convenience of a handle or outside pockets or pouches for additional storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 400,752 to Crossman discloses a dinner pail. However, the Crossman '752 patent does not provide for large food items as well as multiple food items at different temperatures, and additionally does not provide for outside pockets or pouches for additional storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,612 to Liu discloses a compact collapsible lunch box. However, the Liu '612 patent does not provide for large food items as well as multiple food items at different temperatures, does not provide convenient holders for utensils or napkins, and additionally does not provide the convenience of a handle or outside pockets or pouches for additional storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,571 to Rausch discloses a compartmentalized soft-sided container. However, the Rausch '571 patent does not provide for large food items, and additionally does not provide outside pockets or pouches for additional storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,921 to Tolendano discloses a lunch box. However, the Tolendano '921 patent does not provide for large food items, and additionally does not provide for a handle for easy transport or outside pockets or pouches for additional storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 598,801 to Minter discloses a lunch box. However, the Minter '801 patent does not provide a compact apparatus, does not provide for convenient holders for utensils or napkins, and additionally does not provide outside pockets or pouches for additional storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,458,679 to Bishop discloses a camp and lunch kit. However, the Bishop '679 patent does not provide a compact lunch box, does not provide for multiple food items at different temperatures, and additionally does not provide for outside pockets or pouches for additional storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,061,965 to Graeser discloses a lunch box. However, the Graeser '965 patent does not provide for large food items as well as multiple food items at different temperatures, does not provide convenient holders for utensils or napkins, and additionally does not provide the convenience of outside pockets or pouches for additional storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,970 to Perkins discloses a picnic box. However, the Perkins '970 patent does not provide a compact lunch box, and additionally does not provide outside pockets or pouches for additional storage.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,536 to Maydwell discloses a lunchbox. However, the Maydwell '536 patent does not provide for large food items or multiple food items at different temperatures, and additionally does not provide outside pockets or pouches for additional storage.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 463,960 to McDonald et al. discloses a lunch box. However, the McDonald '960 patent does not provide for large food items as well as multiple food items at different temperatures.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a versatile lunch box that accommodates large food items or multiple food items at different temperatures, along with utensils and a beverage, in a compact design that can easily fit inside a school bag or small office refrigerator. The prior art patents make no provision for a compact lunch box with removable compartment dividers that can accommodate large food items as well as multiple food items at different temperatures, with convenient holders for utensils or napkins, a handle, and outside pockets or pouches for additional storage.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved versatile lunch box that can be used for accommodating large food items or multiple food items at different temperatures in a compact design that can easily fit inside a school bag or small office refrigerator. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the versatile lunch box according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of accommodating large food items or multiple food items at different temperatures in a compact design that can easily fit inside a school bag or small office refrigerator.